The Girl in the Roses
by phalangescankillwithapaperclip
Summary: Booth and Brennan investigate the death of a young girl, which takes them to Canada to unravel a terrible plot which is threatening more than a simple murder! It takes place before the first episode of season 7 and before Dr. Brennan has told anyone about the baby. My apologies for the reeeeally long hiatus!
1. The Girl in the Roses

**Writer's Comments: _Hello, I wrote this fanfiction about the television show "Bones." Booth and Brennan investigate the death of a young girl, which takes them to Canada to unravel a terrible plot which is threatening more than a simple murder! It takes place before the first episode of season 7 and before she has told anyone about the baby. I hope you like it!  
Any problems in the science, spelling, grammer, anything, I would love to hear from you!_**

**All rights reserved**  
**Bones (c) Fox + Kathy Riechs**

**I plan on posting a new one every two days so you won't wait toooooo long. Be warned: I'm pretty much making this up as I go along, so any suggestions on what should happen next in the story, I'll try and put it in.**

* * *

"Booth," Brennan mumbled opening her eyes a bit, she looked around; her surroundings were barely registering above the pain throbbing in the back of her skull. "WhereamI?" she slurred.

"Bones, your awake, thank god," said a blurry face inches above Brennan's. Brennan attempted to sit up; Booth gently pushed her back down.

"You have a concussion," she heard Hodgins' voice say. Dr. Brennan looked around and slowly her vision cleared. She observed that her head seemed to be cradled in Booth's arms, and Dr. Hodgins was sitting across from them with a scared expression on his face. It seemed as though they were in some sort of shipping crate, but Brennan could not recall how they got there.

"Where are we?" She said more clearly.

"I dunno," Booth said, "Are you okay?" Brennan heard the hidden implication, they still haven't told anyone (besides Angels who guessed as soon as she saw Booth and her together) that she was pregnant and Booth was the father. She lightly touched her abdomen felt the little movements of the baby inside, and smiled weakly for her head still hurt.

"Yes, I'm okay, what happened?" She replied sitting up and looking at Hodgins to see if he had any idea, but instead of volunteering any information he gave her a look that Brennan, with her limited people skills, could not place.

**Two days earlier...**

"Pelvic inlet indicates female," Brennan said crouching over a small set of remains, which were laid out and were covered in rose petals from the rose bushes nearby. The remains were discovered beside Lake Ontario in a federal park in New York State. "Because of the epiphyses of the distal radius and ulna she was older than thirteen and younger than seventeen when she died," She continued, brushing the petals away.

"Awh, a child, that's sad. Cause of Death?" Booth inquired, from a few feet away.

"Inconclusive. There seems to be very little damage to the body, post and anti-mortem but by the level of decomposition it is likely that the body washed up on shore from being dumped in the lake some time ago." Brennan replied. "Hodgins?"

"The fish seemed to have eaten her almost completely but from these little guys," He said referring to the insects he collected, "She died three months ago, but no where near here."

"Thank-you, Hodgins. We should bring everything back to the Jeffersonian, Booth," Brennan told her partner. Booth turned to the FBI techs nearby, "You heard Bones, back to the Jeffersonian!"

* * *

**_Nice of you to stay with me! I promise it will get more action-packed and fluffier as we go along, however I do need to start the story off, get you all up to speed with the murder, and I am trying to make it more like an episode than a story so bear with me. _**

**_Will Booth Brennan and Hodgins escape from where-ever they are and solve the murder? _**


	2. The Evidence in the Lab

**Writer's Comments: _Hello, I wrote this fanfiction about the television show "Bones." Booth and Brennan investigate the death of a young girl, which takes them to Canada to unravel a terrible plot which is threatening more than a simple murder! It takes place before the first episode of season 7 and before she has told anyone about the baby. I hope you like it!  
Any problems in the science, spelling, grammer, anything, I would love to hear from you!_**

**All rights reserved**  
**Bones (c) Fox + Kathy Riechs**

**I plan on posting a new one every two days so you won't wait toooooo long. Be warned: I'm pretty much making this up as I go along, so any suggestions on what should happen next in the story, I'll try and put it in.**

* * *

Dr. Brennan looked at the body of the young girl, she felt sad for the victim and she was having a hard time compartmentalizing this case, just focusing in the facts, not the person. It was strange for her to have this hard of a time, so she decided to blame the hormones involved in her pregnancy. Brennan looked around seeing that she was alone, no 'squinterns' as Booth called them, or lab techs to see her, she allowed her self the small luxury of placing her hands on her abdomen and feeling her baby kick. She smiled. Maybe it was the empathy she felt with the victim's mother that made her sad for the victim, Brennan thought, She couldn't imagine how hard it would be for her to loose the baby. She thought if the baby died, Booth might leave her too...

No. Don't think about it focus on your work, Brennan told herself. She looked at the body, she couldn't see much damage to the bones, and she would have to do a more thorough examination once the bones were cleaned of the sand and algae from being submerged in the lake. Temperance Brennan looked around again, she wondered why she was the only one back from the crime-scene, she didn't think Dr. Hodgins would take so long taking the soil samples, and she couldn't think of what would take Dr. Saroyan and Angela so long.

Dr. Brennan hadn't yet decided which one of her interns should help her this case, Wendell? Daisy? Clark? Fisher? Or maybe Arastoo... Hmmm… She couldn't decide. All of them showed promise, some were harder to work with than others, and she smiled as she thought of Daisy and her need for affection, and Fisher who was only not depressed when he worked with the dead. She decided to call Wendell to help; he seemed to be the most rational, and besides Booth seemed to like him the most.

"Sorry I'm late sweetie!" Angela Montenegro said as she swiped her card to enter the forensics platform, "Michael wouldn't stop crying when I dropped him off- awh no, a child?"

"Yes Angela, I need you to do a facial reconstruction, the dental x-rays aren't getting any hits of the FBI data banks, but maybe your facial reconstruction will," Dr. Brennan replied. Hodgins and Cam returned from the crime scene soon after she called Wendell to come and help. They had all been working non-stop since then. She looked at the clock: *8:30am Angela was a half hour late. She forgave her.

"She might have not had any dental x-rays for some time, and now her teeth probably look much different from when they were taken, that's probably why we aren't getting any hits," Wendell said. They had been examining the Bones for a few hours now and haven't come across anything that comes close to an identity. He had been doing a good job so far she decided she was happy with her choice to use him on this case.

"That is correct Mr. Bray," Dr. Brennan told him, "Can you do the reconstruction quickly, Angela? I need to examine the skull more closely to see if there is any microscopic damage I might have missed."

She hated missing things, especially with a victim so young, fourteen or fifteen years old, just a child. A child who was killed before her time, before she could really have a chance to live.

"What do you have so far Dr. Brennan?" Dr. Saroyan asked as she entered the lab.

"Very little. A fracture that happened to the victim's right ulna from when she was four or five years old, some remodeled skull trauma likely from falling of a horse with a helmet on, and also some recent bone bruises on her ribs, probably from fencing or some activity similar," Dr. Brennan replied.

"That is hardly nothing Dr. Brennan, we may get something off medical records-" she was interrupted.

"We already tried that, no one matching the description of a fourteen year old Caucasian female, matching her description, with those previous injuries is missing in the entire country!" Mr. Bray exclaimed.

Dr. Hodgins rushed onto the forensic platform carrying samples of some sort of insects or particulates and asked,

"Did you try Canada?"

* * *

**_Wow Canada! What kind of adventure will this take our heros on? _**

_Heheh, Hodgins and his particulates..._


	3. The Canadian on the Slab

**Writer's Comments: _Hello, I wrote this fanfiction about the television show "Bones." Booth and Brennan investigate the death of a young girl, which takes them to Canada to unravel a terrible plot which is threatening more than a simple murder! It takes place before the first episode of season 7 and before she has told anyone about the baby. I hope you like it!  
Any problems in the science, spelling, grammer, anything, I would love to hear from you!_**

**All rights reserved**  
**Bones (c) Fox + Kathy Riechs**

**I plan on posting a new one every two days so you won't wait toooooo long. Be warned: I'm pretty much making this up as I go along, so any suggestions on what should happen next in the story, I'll try and put it in.**

* * *

_"There are those who think that I'm strange, they would box me up and tell me to change..."_

You can always trust the bones, the bones _always_ tell the truth. The bones just didn't feel like talking, today. Brennan laughed, before she met Booth she would have never said such a thing in her head or even out loud. Bones do not literally _talk_ but they do speak to her, through facts. Facts, and Bones. That is all Temperance Brennan has ever needed in her solitary existence, before Booth, and Angela. Before Hodgins, Zach, Cam, Sweets, Wendell, Daisy, Arastoo, Fisher, Vincent... All her friends. _Now I know how to trust and love again. _All because of Booth.

Where is Booth? She thought, he usually is here, hovering, ever since she told him about the baby. _Our Baby. _

"I finished the facial reconstruction, sweetie," Angela said from behind her, she must have been watching her thinking. Thinking and examining the bones for more clues. "I sent it over to Booth so he could pass it on along with the dentals to the Canadian Government, so they could maybe get something off their missing persons databanks." Brennan looked at the face on the computer, red hair, straight nose, small jaw, slightly crooked teeth peering out from her smile, and deep green eyes filled with the look of intelligence. Brennan stopped herself, the eyes cannot show the person's intelligence. No, she told herself, it is irrational fantasy to believe a person's intentions is shown through their eyes.

"That looks accurate, you have done the tissue depths very well," She returned to the bones, "Thank-You."

"So how _are _you," she asked. From the hidden implications of her tone Brennan knew she meant about how she was with the baby and dealing with booth as its father.

"I am content with the current situation, Booth seems very satisfied with the outcome of our intimate relations the night Vincent Nigel-Murray was murdered," she replied casually.

"Hmm, well okay..." she said with half sad grin, from the mention of Vincent, and her brown eyes twinkling which Brennan associated with the florescent lighting in the medical-legal lab.

"The victim was from Canada?" Temperance Brennan inquired. They were sitting in Booth's car, on the way to the Royal diner for lunch. Booth in the drivers seat, seatbelt-less as always, and she the passenger.

"Yep, we got her identity sent over from the Canucks, Emily Rose was her name. Age 14, from Pickering, Ontario."

"Her body would wash up very easily in New York State, if she was murdered near where she lived, and her body dumped in Lake Ontario," she told her partner.

"So pack your bags Bones, were going to the great white north!" Booth replied enthusiastically.

"Were going to Canada?"

"Were going to Canada."

* * *

_**They're going to Canada!**_


	4. The Fan From the North

**Writer's Comments: _Hello, I wrote this fanfiction about the television show "Bones." Booth and Brennan investigate the death of a young girl, which takes them to Canada to unravel a terrible plot which is threatening more than a simple murder! It takes place before the first episode of season 7 and before she has told anyone about the baby. I hope you like it!  
Any problems in the science, spelling, grammer, anything, I would love to hear from you!_**

**All rights reserved**  
**Bones (c) Fox + Kathy Riechs**

**I plan on posting a new one every two days so you won't wait toooooo long. Be warned: I'm pretty much making this up as I go along, so any suggestions on what should happen next in the story, I'll try and put it in.**

**PS. Thank-you all soooooo much for the reviews, it has made writing this so much more fulfilling. When I saw the traffic graph of how many people read my story, I saw how even some-one from Czech Revar read my story. I thank you all so much for taking time to read a manifestation one person's imagination. Cheers!**

* * *

_Monday evening _ **Pickering Ontario, Canada**

"My condolences for the loss of your daughter," Booth said to the stunned woman, while sitting at her kitchen table, Booth, Sweets, Brennan, and the detective from the Canadian RCMP, all seated around a small table across from a grieving mother and her husband. Booth had his most sympathetic look in his eyes, the one he reserved for murder victim's close family members. The expression always made people tell him more than they usually would, and it helped solve many cases. Although, Brennan would never admit to that.

Brennan watched as the victim's mother, Mrs. Rose, was being consoled by her husband, who was whispering comforting words while hugging her. Brennan looked more closely at his prominent structural features of his skull, she analyzed what she saw, her brain working through the available data and coming to a conclusion faster than any computer could ever have.

"You are not Emily's father," she said bluntly to Mrs. Rose's husband, Mr. Phillips, getting her a pointed look from booth for her trouble.

"No, I'm not. We got married a few months ago, Emily's biological father left before she was born," he whispered some quiet there-there's to Mrs. Rose, while Booth noted some things down discreetly in his notebook.

"Did that cause any problems in your daughters life?" Sweets prodded, searching for psychological clues.

"No! Nothing was wrong," Mrs. Rose said through her tears. "Before Emily went missing on her class trip, everything was perfect.

"The trip to Ottawa, am I right?" Detective Martin, a youthful man with a light Canadian accent asked her. She just nodded her reply.

"She told us she would text twice a day and call once. But by the third day we never heard from her again, her teachers contacted us later that day. They told us she had gone missing; we called to police and filed the missing children's report. But they never found her, or had any idea where she had gone.

"Was there anyone in her life that would like to harm Emily?" Booth asked the mandatory question with as much sensitivity as possible.

"How could you say that? No, everyone loved her!" She wailed, her red-brown hair bouncing as she shook her head forcefully. She left the room to go and sit on her front porch, Mrs. Rose seemed as though she had nothing left to say.

"You know Emily would have loved that you're here working on her case, if she was here. She loves your books, and follows all your cases. When she is older she wants to be a forensic anthropologist, just like you. She had already started studying the Bones in the human body, and she was even getting good at facial reconstructions," Mr. Phillips told Brennan, "Meeting you would have been everything Emily has ever wanted, that's why its so hard for her mother," He paused, and looked at the stunned anthropologist "You better live up to her expectations."

"I'll try…" she replied quietly, she suddenly had more information about the decedent and now she wished she could have met this young girl who loved her through her books. Brennan wished she could have helped fulfill Emily's dreams, even though she solidly had negative feelings toward hero-worship.

"Would it be ok if we looked in her room? It might help us learn what happened to her," Booth interrupted and asked Mr. Phillips apologetically.

"Yeah, sure go ahead," he replied walking outside to be with his wife.

They walked up the stairs and before she entered Booth asked her if she was all right, and she brushed it off saying it was nothing to worry about. As she looked around the small room she saw a young anthropologist in the making, on her desk she saw an accurate scale model of a female skeleton, resting atop an older copy of "Grey's Anatomy" a dictionary and many copies of "The Journal of Forensic Anthropology." On her night side-table was all of Bennan's books, "Bred in the Bone," and "Bone of Contention," and "Red Tape White Bones" among them. She also noticed, drawings all over the walls, most looked to be some reconstructions of skulls, and others surprised her.

She saw drawings of herself, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and many more of her friends, she thought it would feel creepy to have someone drawing pictures of her, but she just felt sad for this young girl who idolized her, and now is dead.

"These are amazing," Booth whispered, "Look at this one," he held up one of the drawing of Brennan, "She drew you! Look that's your half-smile you do…"

"She obviously has abandonment issues, how she clings onto a fictional world and turns it into her reality expresses how she needs the constant in her life," Sweets said, as he gestured around the room, "Note how we don't see any recent pictures of friends around the room, that and the clinging to your books Dr. Brennan, shows she was hurt badly by a very close friend in the last few years and is having a hard time letting it go."

After Booth and Sweets rifled through her desk and produced a laptop, they searched though her files, and Detective Martin was jotting down notes, while Brennan was looking through Emily's closet. She found hidden under a pile of sweaters, a small tin. She opened it and found many small mementoes from Emily's life: Pictures, trinkets, money, and notes. She decided Sweets should take a look.

"This is perfect! I love when victims have these little boxes filled with all the things they feel are important to them, she even has one of those missing children's identity kits, with DNA, fingerprints, height and weight and a picture. Hey what's this?" He held up a little folder full of pictures of one man, notes and printed pages of maps.

"She seems to be trying to locate her biological father…" Brennan said.

They looked at each-other and realized one thing: They had their first suspect.

* * *

**_Ooooooh, a suspect! I hope you enjoy it so far, I wonder if Dr. Brennan really finds obsessive fan-girls creepy... Weeeeell no one really knows do they? Reviews always welcome!_**


	5. The Father with Guilt

**Writer's Comments: _Hello, I wrote this fanfiction about the television show "Bones." Booth and Brennan investigate the death of a young girl, which takes them to Canada to unravel a terrible plot which is threatening more than a simple murder! It takes place before the first episode of season 7 and before she has told anyone about the baby. I hope you like it!  
Any problems in the science, spelling, grammer, anything, I would love to hear from you!_**

**All rights reserved**  
**Bones (c) Fox + Kathy Riechs**

**I plan on posting a new one every two days so you won't wait toooooo long. Be warned: I'm pretty much making this up as I go along, so any suggestions on what should happen next in the story, I'll try and put it in.**

* * *

Tuesday, 9:00 am **Ottawa, Ontario**

"We can't be too suspicious yet, Bones. We can't spook this guy. He is rolling in money, and if we say the wrong thing, he'll just lawyer up and wont tell us anything," Booth warned his partner as they were walking up the steps of an old house, in a downtown square.

"I assume he isn't physically undulating in currency…" Dr. Brennan replied, "You are merely illustrating his wealth, ahhh. I understand," Booth nodded his approval, and then knocked on the solid oak door in front of them. Brennan was trying very hard not to dislike the man who abandoned his daughter before she was born, just like her parents did when she was fifteen. It was hard not to have this prejudice against a man, but she could not. A few minutes later they heard the creaking of the wood floors right inside the door, followed by a muffled male voice asking, "Who is it?" Detective Martin spoke up:  
"Hello, sir. Were with the RCMP, collaborating with the FBI, could we come in?" A tall man probably in his late forties opened the door, with a startled expression on his open features. Brennan could see a stunning resemblance in his and Emily's bone structures and prominent facial features. They both had the same straight nose, small jaw, and those deep green eyes, Brennan had thought sparkled with intelligence. This man was stunningly handsome. A different kind of handsome than Booth a more frightening form, that left Dr. Brennan speechless. All her hatred of the man for abandoning his daughter slipped away as she looked at him.

"Hello? How can I help you?" he asked with confusion in his French-Canadian accented voice. Booth and the Canadian Detective showed him their Badges, then booth replied:  
"Hello, Mr. Burleigh sorry to bother you this early in the morning. I am Special Agent Booth, these are my colleagues Detective Martin and Dr. Brennan, we would like to ask you a few questions," Burleigh motioned for them to come inside his large historic house. They all followed him to his modest living room, which was centered around a large television, which she thought Booth would like.

"We found a body of a young girl yesterday on the shore of lake Ontario, in New York state," Booth paused working up the courage to tell a man his daughter was dead, "We believe it was your daughter." The man's eyes widened as he looked at the somber faces of the group, knowing that what Booth said were the truth but not yet believing him.

"Ar-Are yo-ou sure?" The man stuttered, and Brennan could hear Booth's heart break, (not literally though, metaphorically,) for the man who just lost his daughter.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan identified the remains as Emily Rose, and she is the best forensic anthropologist in the country-"

"The world," Brennan corrected, receiving a strange look from the Detective.

" I'm very sorry for your loss," Booth continued, looking at Burleigh with such sympathy that Brennan wished she could display to a victim's close family. Burleigh grabbed the handkerchief out of the pocket of his expensive grey sport coat, and tried to dry his overflowing eyes of tears. "Have you contacted your daughter recently?"

"N-no I haven't, but she sent me a letter this February telling me that she had been searching for me, and on her class trip she was going to sneak away so she could meet me once and for all," He sobbed, "I thought I-I could finally meet her…"

"Mr. Burleigh why have you not been part of Emily's life?" Brennan finally said something.

"Her mother didn't love me, she didn't want me part of our daughter's life, and so I wasn't until Emily found me. When she didn't show up when her class was in town I thought she, just didn't get the chance," he sniffled "But when the missing persons guy came around…"

"I understand," Booth said, "Thank-you for your time." Mr. Burleigh nodded and stood up to show them out, still quietly sobbing with dignity.

"I don't think he did it," Booth said when they were in their car on the way back to their 'Lab'.

"What is your evidence?" Brennan retorted.

"Ehhh, he doesn't strike me as a killer..."

"Your gut tells you that doesn't it?"

"And your cold hard facts are always true aren't they!"

"Yes!"

"Well, well, you two sound like a strange old married couple, eh?" Detective Martin interrupted from the back seat chuckling.

"Marriage is an antiquated ritual." Brennan said stubbornly. Martin only laughed…

* * *

**That was very fun writing the little bit of fluff in the end, is it too fluffy? I hope not, 'cause I'm going to add more later :D**

**What do you think? D****id Emily's father kill her? Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. The FBI at the School

**Writer's Comments: _Hello All! I wrote this fanfiction about the television show "Bones." _**

**_Booth and Brennan investigate the death of a young girl, which takes them to Canada to unravel a terrible plot which is threatening more than a simple murder! It takes place before the first episode of season 7 and before Brennan has told anyone about the baby. I hope you like it!  
Any problems in the science, spelling, grammer, anything, I would love to hear from you!_**

**All rights reserved**  
**Bones (c) Fox + Kathy Riechs**

**I plan on posting a new one every two days so you won't wait toooooo long. Be warned: I'm pretty much making this up as I go along, so any suggestions on what should happen next in the story, I'll try and put it in.**

* * *

"What do you have for me Wendell?" Cam asked as she swiped herself on to the forensic platform. Wendell stared eye-to-eye at the victim's skull, which was cleaned of flesh and laid out on the table.

"Not much Dr. Saroyan, there's no clear cause of death so far, I'm sorry…" Wendell looked up and shrugged, "There is not much that would help Dr. Brennan since we have an ID, already."

"Let's hear it anyways Mr. Bray I'm bored." She replied.

"No more goo to play with?" He asked grinning; she gave him a quick glare, but smiled.

"No, the fish made quick work of all her flesh, so there wasn't anything left for me to _play_ with."

"Okay, well, Umm there is a pronounced wearing of the bones in the right hand, indicating that victim must have been either an artist or wrote long hand, or both. The victim ground her teeth, probably unconsciously at night probably due to stress; also her teeth are more crooked than the normal Canadian fourteen year-old girls, so her family probably wasn't very wealthy."

"There isn't anything written in the bones that Booth and Dr. Brennan haven't learned from the family. You sure there isn't anything else?"

"Nope! But I'll keep looking," he said with a charming smile.

"Good job Mr. Bray," She smiled and left the forensic platform.

"What do you have for me Angela?" Cam asked as she walked into Angela office.

"I've been going through the victim's computer that Booth sent back from Canada," Angela did something on her tablet.

"No journals, or anything but there _are_ stories, mostly of Lister and Riechs saving the world, but some of us too," She put a document on the screen so Cam could read it.  
"Wow, "Cam said, "There are really good, she even has Hodgins doing an experiment…" Cam turned and looked at Angela with a confused expression on her face, "How does she know us so well?"

"Probably from Brennan's books, mixed with Newspaper articles about us. Hey look at these," Angela put some jpeg files on the large screen of the Angela-tron.

"It's us…" Cam said looking at a group sketch, of everyone from the Medical-Legal Lab and some people from the FBI. It even had Zach Addy and Vincent Nigel-Murray standing near Booth. Cam smiled a small sad smile while looking at the drawing.

"Cool isn't it?" Angela said, Cam nodded her reply. "The victim had, to quote Brennan, she had a very good 'Command of underlying structure,'" They both laughed.

"That sounds right, anything relevant about the case?" she asked Angela.

"Nah no death treats yet… wait, she did block someone in Facebook a Victoria Brown… Does that help?" she asked hopefully.

"Lets hope so, because if they stay up in Canada for too long with no leads, Hodgins may blow up their country…"

Booth, Brennan and Sweets walked down an empty school hallway towards a classroom, they heard the muffled chatter of students as they passed their rooms. At the end of the hall there was a class considerably less loud, as if the students had just lost a friend. They walked towards that room.

He knocked on the slightly ajar door three times, and one student rushed to open the door. He was short with tanned skin and green eyes, he looked the imposing Booth bravely in the eye and asked, "Can I help you?" Booth took out his FBI badge and showed the boy; Brennan could see he was annoyed to be confronted by a child.

"I'm Special Agent Booth of the FBI, this is my partner Dr. Brennan, and my colleague Dr. Sweets, we are working with the RCMP may I speak to, Mrs., Cameron?" Booth said with as much respect as he could muster for the boy.

"This boy must have had some emotional trauma from his peers, probably bullying, to make him so confrontational" Sweets whispered in Brennan and Booth's ears.

"Avrey?" Came an elderly woman's voice from inside the classroom, "Who's at the door?"

"He _says _he from the FBI!" he turned to say to his teacher, spinning back he asked skeptically, "Can I see your badge again?" Before Booth could answer Avrey was pried from the door by his teacher, who asked quietly, "Are you the Mr. Booth, here about Emily?" The woman was shorter than Dr. Brennan, with long blond-white hair pulled into an elaborate bun, her brown eyes glinted through a pair of simple black glasses perched precariously on her straight nose.

"Yes Ma'am and this is my partner-" She cut him off.

"Dr. Brennan I know. Would you like to speak to the students first? Its almost the end of the day, so you can talk to her friends, then once the bell rings I'll be free to be interviewed." With that she turned to address her class. Booth and Brennan stood there stunned for a few moments at her directness, and then walked across the threshold into the room.

Mrs. Cameron clapped her hands a few times to get their attention unnecessarily, because her entire class had their eyes locked on her. Brennan could tell out of the class who were the victim's closer friends, by the group of girls who's eyes were still slightly red from crying.

"I'm sure you all have heard of what a terrible, terrible thing happened to Emily, these kind people are from the FBI and they are working with the RCMP to find out what happened to Emily," She paused to look at Booth, Brennan and Sweets, then back at the students, "I hope you can help them anyway you can, if you need help answering a question I'll be right here. Agent Booth would like to speak with Charlotte, Sophia, Olivia, Audrey and Lily first."

Dr. Brennan was right about Emily's friends; all the girls she noticed earlier stood and followed Booth and them into the teachers break room for the interview.

Brennan looked around the scummy room; it was quite small with a few scattered tables, some cupboards, an oven, a fridge, and a small washroom near the door. It was not an ideal interrogation room.

"We are very sorry for the loss of your friend," Booth began, "We need your help, what can you tell us about that class trip you took to Ottawa?"

* * *

**_Hehe, I like Avrey, he is based roughly on my friend Alex... But Sweets is wrong about th bullying, he is just like that..._**

**_Thank-you to nertooold54, for reminding me about Emily's Class! I hope you like it! _**

**_ PS. Reviews make me write more quickly! Hint, Hint!_**


	7. The Students and the Tears

**Writer's Comments: ****_Hello All! I wrote this fanfiction about the television show "Bones."_**

**_Booth and Brennan investigate the death of a young girl, which takes them to Canada to unravel a terrible plot which is threatening more than a simple murder! It takes place before the first episode of season 7 and before Brennan has told anyone about the baby. I hope you like it!  
Any problems in the science, spelling, grammer, anything, I would love to hear from you!_**

**All rights reserved**  
**Bones (c) Fox + Kathy Riechs**

**I plan on posting a new one every two days so you won't wait toooooo long. Be warned: I'm pretty much making this up as I go along, so any suggestions on what should happen next in the story, I'll try and put it in.**

**_Here we are back with Booth, Sweets and Brennan questioning the victim's friends some more. Sorry for the lack of fluff, and action but this chapter is neccisary for the investigation. _**

**_PS If anyone wants to help proof-read chapters before I publish PM me please!_**

* * *

"I sat with Emily on the way up," said Audrey sadly, "She shared her Fuzzy Peaches with me and I gave her part of a Kit Kat."

"What is a '_Kit Kat_?'" Brennan asked, confused.

"A chocolate bar…" They young girl responded, also confused.

"And then?" Booth asked trying to fend off strange looks directed at Dr. Brennan for not knowing the name of a simple chocolate bar.

"_We_ had lunch together, we went to a sandwich shop, then sat on the curb and talked," Lily continued, and from what Dr. Brennan gathered Lily was Emily's closest friend. They were in the same horseback riding lessons, and she even gave them a link to some websites that Emily had frequented. Before Booth asked them to continue, Lily asked hesitantly, "Are you the Dr. Brennan that wrote Bred in the Bone?"

"Yes," Brennan responded. She noticed how the other girls looked at her; seeing their friend's hero here solving her murder, made them look at her differently. Mumbled 'wow's were heard around the room.

"What happened next?" Sweets asked softly, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Nothing really happened, until the day before we were going to go back home," Charlotte stated. "Then she just disappeared. We told the missing persons guy all this stuff… Why do we need to tell _you _too?"

"Charlotte!" Sophia scolded.

"It's alright, I know you've just lost a close friend, and that might cause troubling emotions, causing you to lash out. It's perfectly normal," Sweets told her, "We are just here to help."

"Well do your job and find out what happened to Emily!" Charlotte demanded, then ran out of the room in tears. Booth and Sweets looked at each other, confused at her reaction.

"Emily, and Charlotte had a fight just before Emily disappeared," Olivia explained.

"What was the fight about?" Brennan asked, and by the look in Booth's eyes, Brennan knew he saw a lead coming.

"I don't know, Olivia replied, "Some thing Charlotte said." Brennan saw Booth (metaphorically) deflate at Olivia's answer, he must have been hoping for her to give him a good and simple motive for murder. Brennan guessed they'd just have to work a little harder to solve this case.

"Did you know anything about Emily attempting to contact her biological father?" Brennan asked.

"I thought he was dead or something…" Sophia said, confused.

"No, her father abandoned her and her mother before Emily was born," Sweets explained, he didn't notice when Brennan unconsciously flinched at the word 'abandoned,' which brought up some bad memories from her childhood. Not knowing was the worst part, Emily must have dealt without the knowledge throughout her entire life. She probably felt unwanted, that's probably why Emily sought out her father- for closure.

The girls shifted awkwardly in their seats at the revelation about all they mustn't have known about their friend. Except Lily, she didn't look guilty. Booth and Sweets must have noticed that too, because Booth said, "Lily, did you know about Emily's father? Did you know that she was looking for him?"

Everyone's eyes were on this small, blond-haired girl, her grey eyes full of guilt. She whispered, "I didn't know she was actually trying to contact him… I thought she was just curious about who he actually was…"

"And you didn't tell the police officer with Missing Person's this piece of information?" Sweets asked cautiously.

"No, she told me to swear on her life that I wouldn't tell on her, no matter what happened," she buried her head in her arms as if weighted down by her guilt.

"Keeping her secret might have cost your friend her life."

"I have exactly one half of an hour for you Mr. Booth," Mrs. Cameron declared, after Booth, Brennan and Sweets were finished with Emily's friends. Most of her friends had known little to nothing about her life outside of school, only Lily had known about her love for Brennan's books, and even recognized Dr. Brennan herself. Lily had even known about Emily searching for her father.

"What can you tell us about Emily Rose?" Booth asked, putting on his second-most charming smile, (the first most is the one he used on Brennan,) and sat down on the char on the opposite side of the teacher's desk.

"An exceptional student, she did very well in the arts, she could draw people very well. She could play many instruments in our Band, but couldn't really dance," she chuckled, then continued "She was okay at French, Drama, Math and Gym. She could write outstandingly well. But all she really loved was Science, she only really wanted to know how the universe worked. Emily was fascinated with how everything operated, and when people told her 'You should be an artist,' she said, 'Nah, I want to be a brain surgeon.' I'm really going to miss her…"

"Did Emily have any enemies?" Booth asked.

"Yes, another student, Victoria Brown. They were friends once, Emily, Vicky and Kayley, Kayley Perters first it was just Emily and Kayley, but Vitoria moved onto their street. So all three became friends. But Emily sort of drifted away a few years ago… and Kayley chose to stay friends with Victoria instead her. Emily blamed Victoria for loosing her childhood friend. She hasn't quite trusted a anyone since," the teacher explained.

"_I told you! She was hurt very badly by a close friend! I told you!" _Sweets whispered in Brennan's ear, she shook her head. That _was not_ proof that psychology was a true science.

"What do you know about Emily's and Charlotte's disagreement?" Booth asked, ignoring his colleagues.

"What disagreement?" Mrs. Cameron asked, clearly this as the first she heard of it.

"I assume this is the first you've heard of this?" Sweets inquired.

"It is. They had a fight?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, we were told by one of Emily's friends," Booth affirmed, then asked, "Do you know anything about her looking for her biological father?"

"In a way I knew she was curious about him. She never really understood what it was like to have a father," She looked Booth in the eye and said sadly, "One day in class we were talking about social issues that affected teens today, and I asked, 'Does anyone live with a single parent?" because that was an issue we were talking about. When Emily noticed she was the only one raising her hand, she looked very embarrassed. I asked her, what problems she would face with only having one parent, she stuttered and couldn't make a coherent sentence come out of her mouth."

"She had the most trouble on Father's Day. When all Emily's friends were talking about what they were doing for their Dads she was just silent, or doodling and not paying attention. She'd always say, 'I'm making my mum a card for father's day.' So Mr. Booth I _do _believe she want to know father. She must have missed out on a lot without him."

* * *

**Awh, poor dead person... **

**Everyones pointing their finger at Emily's Father but where is the evedence to back them up? Wendell must be slaking... He needs to work harder, or will an unlikly ally help solve the case.**

**_Sorry for the late update! I was out of town, where theres no wifi... :S_**


	8. The Assistant who Escaped

**Writer's Comments: ****_Hello, I wrote this fanfiction about the television show "Bones." Booth and Brennan investigate the death of a young girl, which takes them to Canada to unravel a terrible plot which is threatening more than a simple murder! It takes place before the first episode of season 7 and before she has told anyone about the baby. I hope you like it!  
Any problems in the science, spelling, grammer, anything, I would love to hear from you!_**

**All rights reserved**  
**Bones (c) Fox + Kathy Riechs**

**I plan on posting a new one every two days so you won't wait toooooo long. Be warned: I'm pretty much making this up as I go along, so any suggestions on what should happen next in the story, I'll try and put it in.**

**_Thank-you to Gargonzola'sArchaicInstituion for the amazing help with writing this chapter! _**

**_PS Sorry, its late everyone! I went away for the weekend, with no wifi... _**

Pure fluffy chapter people.. ;)

* * *

"I'm sorry, I cannot find a cause of death," Wendell said apologetically, he had been staring at the remains for hours now, with no results. He could tell that there was something different about the bones but he couldn't place it. They just felt _wrong. _

"I've even stood in the bone room and just stared at them, like Dr. Brennan does but I can't find any damage that could suggest cause of death. Have you done a Tox-screen Dr. Saroyan? Could she have been poisoned?"

"Maybe, Wendell but there wasn't nearly enough flesh," Cam replied. "You'll have to work that bone-magic of yours. Make Dr. Brennan proud!" She thought a moment, "Or mildly approve of…" She corrected, knowing about Brennan's lack of encouragement of the interns.

After returning from the school, they reported their findings to Detective Martin, and returned to their Hotel. Booth and Brennan got separate rooms; they weren't quite comfortable yet about sharing a room. Once Booth said good-bye to Sweets and Brennan, he went to his room to have a shower. He thought about the case and all the suspects. He knew Emily's friend Charlotte knew something, Booth would need to bring her into the RCMP offices that they were borrowing for interrogation. Booth sighed, it wasn't as if he didn't like the Canadian Detectives so to speak, but he disliked having them run the investigation. _Stupid jurisdiction_, he thought.

Booth stepped into the shower, squinting through the steam from the hot water. A lot of evidence pointed towards the victim's biological father, and the fact that Emily was being so secretive about looking for him raised suspicion. Unfortunately Booth's gut told him Mr. Burleigh was innocent, he seemed too upset about loosing his daughter. Maybe her stepfather killed her? Her mother? Her friend? Booth stopped himself. As Brennan would tell him this is just participating in conjecture.

Later, Booth strode out of the shower and rapped the towel around his waist. The steam in the shower reminded him of the time Brennan walked in on him taking a bath, while reading a comic with his beer hat on, and smoking a cigar. He chuckled, that had been embarrassing at the time…

He heard a knock on the door, followed by Brennan, "Booth? Are you in there?" Booth opened the door and saw Brennan standing in the opening. Booth smiled.

"Bones!" he beamed, "Are you ok? Would you like to come in?" He asked.

"I'm _fine_ Booth, I'd just like to talk about the case," She said impatiently.

"The _case_, huh?" He stepped closer, "Well come on in…"

"Booth," she said him as he stepped closer, and then closer until their lips were mere inches apart. "Alright, Bones, whatever you say…" Booth said, placing his hand on the small of her back, guiding her into his room.

"It's been a long day today, and we've got another coming tomorrow," He said softly "So why don't we just lay down, and get some sleep." He said as he kissed the small, barely noticeable bump on her abdomen, where their baby was, then he moved to give her a quick peck, which she immediately deepened.

"I think I have a better idea..." She whispered in his ear.

He responded eagerly, kissing along her jawline, then down her neck and lowering her gently down onto the couch.

He rose up to meet her lips in a kiss, one that claimed her mouth and lips. She grasped and pulled on his shoulders in an effort to get him as close as possible. Booth had no reason to fight, as she ran her hands down his chiseled abbs, while he began to unbutton her blouse. Booth quickly discarded her shirt, tossing it haphazardly to the side.

He had her camisole half way up her body when a loud

-^-Beep!-^- filled the room, and Wendell's face popped onto the screen of Brennan's laptop, which was sitting on the desk of their hotel room.

He greeted them with a "How's the weather up th- wow! Uhmm... Hello there, Booth."

"Sorry, am I... uhm, interrupting... something Dr. Brennan?" grinning nervously at their embarrassment.

"Wendell..." Booth nodded with a blush, embarrassed at his half naked on top of his partner.

"What is it Mr. Bray?" Brennan demanded, eager to get back to her previous activities.

"You said you wanted updates twice a day on the happenings of the Jeffersonian… right?" he said anxiously.

"Yes, what do you have for me?" she asked. Hoping for evidence that would help solve the case.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything good for you, right now. There is no unexplained damage to the bones. I think she might have been poisoned but Cam doesn't have enough flesh for a Tox-screen."

"Is that all?" she was stopped by a familiar voice saying "I can help you Mr. Bray," followed by Angela squeal, "Oh my Gosh! What are you doing here?" Wendell was looking over his shoulder towards the entrance to the forensic platform. Then Cam's voice said, "Zack what are you doing here?" Booth and Brennan looked at each other, Brennan smiling and Booth furious with Zack escaping the Looney-Bin again.

"Zack!" he yelled at the computer.

* * *

_**Zack! **_

_**I'm sorry it was too hard to resist bringing him back, he is just too good of a character not to be included.. **_

_**Any requests for other characters to bring back? Or what Zack should do? Please review! I can't write more without all your wonderful support! :D**_


	9. The Virus in the Bones

*****I am extremely sorry to all my readers for my terrible lack of updating! There is no excuse for how long I have waited to post again. I would like to thank delia84 for encouraging me to start writing again! This chapter would not exist without you and Gargonzola'sArchaicInstituion. ******  
**

**Writer's Comments: ****_Hello, I wrote this fanfiction about the television show "Bones." Booth and Brennan investigate the death of a young girl, which takes them to Canada to unravel a terrible plot which is threatening more than a simple murder! It takes place before the first episode of season 7 and before she has told anyone about the baby. I hope you like it!  
Any problems in the science, spelling, grammar, anything, I would love to hear from you!_**

**All rights reserved**  
**Bones (c) Fox + Kathy Riechs**

**I plan on posting a new one every two days so you won't wait toooooo long. Be warned: I'm pretty much making this up as I go along, so any suggestions on what should happen next in the story, I'll try and put it in.**

**_Thank-you to Gargonzola'sArchaicInstituion for the amazing help with writing this chapter!_**

**I would recommend re-reading the previous chapter to catch up!

* * *

Zack was once again in his favorite place in the world. He was standing on the forensics platform surrounded with all his friends and staring at a set of remains. They had once again ignored the fact that he should have been incarcerated at that moment; however, if he could solve a more terrible crime, they were all for it.

Hodgins had sent Zack the file on the case, like he always did, so Zack knew all the details of the investigation so far. When Zack received the x-rays he immediately saw the cause of death. He held up the x-ray to the light to show his friends what he was talking about.

"Do you see the decalcification present on the teeth and jaw, extending down the vertebrae?" Zack asked Wendell and Dr. Brennan who was listening in on video call. They nodded.

"I have attributed that to the poor dental work the victim has received," Wendell said. Zack shook his head.

"I would have too if I hadn't read this article, " Zack swiped a few keys and a small article in an obscure Forensic Anthropology Journal cam on the screen.

"_Texahydromitacosis_," Everyone read.

"Exactly," Zack confirmed, "It's a virus a Canadian company discovered, it quickly sucks calcium from vital bones, leaving a slight colour and weight change. Only some decalcification is evident on the x-rays. Almost a perfect weapon."

"Very good job Zack!" Cam congratulated him; Angela quickly joined in and gave him a hug.

"I cannot believe I did not see that…" was heard muttered by Dr. Brennan through the video-call.

"Who would have access to that kind of virus?" Booth asked, ignoring his partners mutterings beside him. "And why would they kill a little girl?"

"WWell," Zack replied, "The author's name is Robbin Ash, when I search that name in the FBI database I find him working for out top suspect's company."

"So the victim's own father killed her?" Angela asked.

"Yep…" Booth replied, sadly, "Hey… How did you have access to the FBI data base in the Looney Bin anyway?"

Zack only smiled.

* * *

A short while later, after Brennan analyzed all the x-rays, read the article and discussed Zack's findings, Booth was about to order Angela to do some more intense under-the-radar background tests on Burleigh. He was interrupted by Hodgins and Sweets barging in to his hotel room.

"You will never believe what happened, man," Hodgins said, looking out of breath and flustered. Sweets did not look much better with his hair mussed and his cheeks pink.

Before Hodgins could continue he noticed Brennan and Booth's semi-clothed forms sitting on the couch with Brennan's computer. Booth had only his bath towel on, and Brennan wore her quite revealing camisole making Hodgins smirk, and his mind go into the gutter.

"Yes,?" Brennan said tersely.

"Oh! Um, _right. _Remember the victim's friend Emily? Yea, she went missing after we left," Hodgins said quickly.

"What do the local cops say about her disappearance?" Booth asked.

"They have just about nothing, wait. Is that Zack?" Hodgins asked.

"Yep. Where was she last seen?"

"Walking home from school," Sweets replied for Hodgins who began talking to Zack via Video Chat.

"Kidnapping?"

"Dunno."

"Lets go, Bones." Booth said to his partner. He got up grabbed his gun and started for the door.

"Booth!" The threesome called.

"What?"

"You may need some clothes," Brennan said gently, ignoring the sounds of muffled laughter coming from across the Video Chat line. Booth harrumphed and went into his hotel room's bedroom to get dressed.

A half hour later, Booth was dressed, they had an arrest warrant from the Canadian Government, and Brennan, Booth and Hodgins were off to confront a killer.

But things didn't go as they planned…


End file.
